


goodbye to a world

by marcysgirl



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Death, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, SOULMATES DON'T HAVE TO BE ROMANTIC!, Sad, Slow Dancing, Songfic, Soulmates, entities?, especially when it comes to two... not humans, in reference to the ending, it depends on what you think death means, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcysgirl/pseuds/marcysgirl
Summary: it's time to say goodbye.00:00:00unus and annus spend their last moments together.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Markiplier/CrankGameplays, Unus/Annus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	goodbye to a world

**Author's Note:**

> YO LISTEN UP!  
> if mark, ethan, amy, or literally anyone involved with unus annus says this makes them uncomfortable it will be wiped from the internet SO FAST  
> also imagine how embarrassing that would be LMFAO  
> anyways, please leave kudos/a comment, it really keeps me going! :D criticism is welcomed with open arms!

00:02:46

So this was it. Unus had their face rested against the soft white cloth of Annus’ suit jacket as they swayed gently back and forth to the soft tune of Annus’ humming. Their world around them was crumbling; all that was left was the floor they precariously stepped across and the pitch blackness that surrounded them both. Annus ran their hand through Unus’ hair. It felt softer than silk. A white tear slipped down their face, but they paid it no attention.  
“I don’t want to go,” Unus’ voice cracked, muffled by the white suit they never wanted to let go of.  
“Everything must go, Unus,” Annus’ fear was hidden well. “The clock can’t be stopped. I did...” The slightly shaky hand ran through Unus’ chestnut hair again. It was thinner… less real. “I did everything I could. We both did.”  
The clock ticked. It was the only rhythm Unus could keep track of. Annus’ heart had stopped beating a few minutes back.  
“I’m scared, Annus,” Unus choked out after a moment. “I’m scared to die.”  
“I know, Unus. I am too.” Annus could no longer feel anything in their hand when they ran their hand through Unus’ hair again. They paid the sensation -- or lack thereof -- no mind and attempted to continue to soothe their counterpart; their everything.  
They continued to gently slow dance. The tune continued although Annus had stopped humming. Were they dreaming together?  
“Annus,” Black eyes met white. “If I could create another… If I could capture time again, I would make it all for you. Just me and you.”  
“Just me and you,” Annus echoed back.  
“I would create you in every universe I made… every window of time, I would find you.” Unus’ grip on Annus’ arm tightened. “No clock. No end.”  
“We are the end, Unus.” Annus couldn’t feel the tears running anymore. They couldn’t feel their face at all. “It’s who- ...it’s what we are.”  
Unus choked out a sob. They couldn’t feel the warmth of Annus anymore. It almost felt like dying alone.  
“If it were any different,” Annus dropped their arms from the lazy but determined slow dance they were in, to a hug that would hurt if they could feel it. “I would find you, too.”  
00:01:32  
They could both sense the clock. The ticking numbers were nowhere to be found; they both could simply feel their time running up.  
Unus hugged Annus back, tighter yet, searching for the warmth they would not find.  
“In the next life… I’ll find you. I know it.” Their optimism for a next life almost made Annus’ heartache worse. In reality, Unus’ words were more reinforcement for themself.  
“Is there a next life?” Annus wondered aloud.  
“Please… don’t make me consider a universe where I’m not with you.” Unus shook. There was only a little bit of the floor left. The darkness felt closer, suffocating, sinister.  
More silent moments passed. Thinking of the correct words to use was a waste of time. “I learned more about humanity in one year with you than I learned walking among them for… millennia.” Annus wanted to say they felt cold, but that wasn’t the right word… “If there’s a part of me that can love, it all belongs to you.”  
“As I for you, Annus,” was all Unus could muster. There was no feeling anywhere that either of them could detect. It was like melting. Like disintegrating. They both closed their eyes as the darkness caved in.

00:00:04  
00:00:03  
00:00:02  
00:00:01  
00:00:00

The chilly autumn air whipped past Ethan weakly as he jogged to catch up with Mark. “Come on, Spence!” The dog happily trotted up to Chica.  
The two, well, four, were on a walk; October of 2019. Something in the atmosphere had changed. “What if we made a channel that lasted for like, a year.” One of them threw out in the open air. It didn’t matter which one said it; this walk would determine the next year they’d spend together.  
November 13 of 2019 rolls around. They film the first video of their new joint channel, Unus Annus. Something odd hangs in the air when the channel’s name is said aloud, and Ethan’s got a look in his eye that doesn’t look like it’s quite… him. Mark wants to point it out before he feels a chill run through his body.  
“I told you I’d find you.” Was the first thing out of Ethan’s mouth after they finish the video. Mark smiles.


End file.
